


Closer

by Mojjochan



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes two to tango... and for other activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the cheesy summary... also there will be no dancing in this fic :P

Bobby hooked his fingers on the inside of Taehyun's shirt collar, pulling the man forward into a kiss. Taehyun didn't even have time to react before their lips were firmly pressed together. Bobby cupped the bolder man's face in his free hand, his fingers sliding back and into his hair pulling on him even more. 

Taehyun regained himself and pushed Bobby away. "What do you think you're do...?!" he started but was cut off by Bobby "Oh, shut up." he said sounding a little annoyed before he pulled the man back into a kiss. 

He sucked on the older man's lower lip while grabbing fistful of his hair. Taehyun made disapproving noises. Bobby sighed before he forced his tongue out and jabbed them at his elder's lips.

Taehyun was relentless and would not part his lips. Bobby then moved his fingers and nestled them around the top button of the man's shirt. He managed to undo it and he proceeded to the next and the next until the top part of Taehyun's chest was exposed. 

Shocked Taehyun opened his mouth to complain and Bobby seized his chance and shut up Taehyun by thrusting his tongue into the man mouth and frenching him good. 

Taehyun's hands which had been clenched around Bobby's clothes slowly eased their grip and ever so slowly they slid up, his one hand finding Bobby's neck and draping around the back to pull him closer as the kiss heated up and they started gasping for desperate breaths between intense kisses. 

Soon Bobby's cap flew off when Taehyun's other hand made its way into his hair. The two men fondled each other eagerly, their hands roaming and grabbing. 

Taehyun was the first to slide his hands back down to let them trace Bobby's back. The younger man shuddered, Taehyun’s hands slipped onto Bobby’s waist.

Bobby also moved his hand from Taehyun’s shoulder and let it slide down over his chest. As Bobby touched the elder’s stiff nipples he felt Taehyun gasp in shock. He rubbed the palm of his hand over the hard bud which was protruding through the shirt. 

Bobby broke the kiss and watched as his hand moved further and further down, he looked up again and held the gaze of Taehyun; who’s pupils were dilated and darting slightly from Bobby’s eyes to his mouth and back again. 

Bobby’s hand stopped at the top of the older man’s pants, his fingers slipping on the inside of them, he felt the fabric of Taehyun’s boxers and watched as the older man shuddered when he grazed his hip bone. 

Bobby inched his other hand in and started to undo Taehyun’s pants. Taehyun gulped visibly and he also maneuvered his hands downwards.

Taehyun quickly undid the younger man’s pants and they slid off and down to around Bobby’s ankles due to their baggy nature which made Taehyun grin. 

“Shut up” Bobby hissed in a dark voice and initiated a kiss again. 

Bobby had to work the older man’s pants more, their snug fit made them stay up and he had to use brute force to pull them down even just a little. 

The two of them leaned in now that there was one less layer between them and Bobby pressed his hips forward onto Taehyun’s. They both gasped as their crotches collided with the opposing thigh and nudged ever so slightly. 

Taehyun felt impatient and again reached up for the other’s waist and pulled Bobby closer again. 

The younger man felt flustered as his cock pressed hard against Taehyun’s thigh and when the older man started to move his thigh, Bobby gripped the man’s waist tightly to stop him rubbing. 

“Too much?” Taehyun hissed between kisses. He then grabbed Bobby’s waist tightly and rammed his thigh against the younger man’s crotch and watched him shudder.

“N-No” Bobby muttered weakly as he tried to put some distance between his groin and Taehyun’s leg. 

“Oh, come on” Taehyun’s said and pulled the younger man back into a kiss, he stuck his tongue into Bobby’s mouth and let his wet muscle circle the hot cavity. 

Bobby felt the blood rushing into his limbs and the heat building in his abdomen. 

“Fuck” He hissed darkly as they parted yet again.

He stopped resisting and instead grabbed the older man’s waist and pushed his groin against the elder’s thigh. At the same time he pressed his own thigh against Taehyun’s groin and he caught Taehyun drawing a quick but deep breath and shudder with pleasure, his fingers digging into Bobby’s sides. 

They huffed deeply as they rocked their hips to get the necessary friction. At some point Bobby closed his eyes and leaned into Taehyun’s body, his breaths damp and full of lust. 

Bobby was the one who started forward and pushed the older man against the wall. 

Taehyun leaned against the hard surface, supporting his back. 

Bobby reached his hands down and fumbled with the older man’s pants again, but this time Taehyun didn’t stop him, instead he also started on Bobby’s pants. It came down to a wild scramble as they were both consumed with desire. 

Bobby shoved Tahyun’s hands aside as he got a grip of both cocks in his hand. Taehyun gasped and Bobby grimaced as he moved his hand up and down the shafts once, his hand squeezing tighter as he neared the tip. 

Taehyun tilted his head back, exposing his neck and Bobby leaned his head in an grabbed a chunk of skin between his teeth, his hot breath brushing against the older man’s skin. When Bobby’s teeth sank in Taehyun gasped loudly, his fingers sank into Bobby’s waist as he yanked the man’s hips towards himself and rocked his hips slowly his skinny frame gnawing at Bobby’s body. 

Bobby rubbed the cocks in his hand up and down, slowly at first but he soon picked up speed as he felt his own cock beg for it and he felt the other man’s member pulsate beneath his fingers. 

They both huffed loudly, their voices raspy as they both grew steadily hotter, their limbs tingling with the growing ecstasy bringing both of them closer to climax. 

Taehyun leaned in and started to kiss Bobby, the younger man kissed back; their tongues hot and wet, dancing in the space of both of their mouths. 

Bobby’s hand kept moving up and down, the pace quickening and their desperation coming out as they came closer and closer. 

“Wait, I-“ was all Taehyun managed to say before he came, his back arching out from the wall and against the younger man’s body. 

Bobby grunted loudly and buried his face in the other’s chest as his hand became soiled by a mixture of their semen, which was also partially splattered on both men’s stomachs and Bobby’s arm. 

As they both came down from the climax they were both panting like dogs. 

“You idiot” Taehyun said between heavy breaths “Find some tissues” he demanded and pushed the younger man away.

Bobby chuckled “Don’t be so mean” 

“Mean? This was highly inappropriate! What if someone came in?!” Taehyun spat, wandering over to the couch and leaning against the armrest.

“Oh relax” Bobby said as he returned with the box of tissues. “No one ever comes here when they know you’re in here. We’ve learned to stay clear.” He finished with a snort and pulled a few tissues out of the box.

Taehyun grunted, with a displeased face he wiped himself off. “Our clothes are dirty” he said in a low voice.

“Just zip your jacket” Bobby said nonchalantly and tossed the tissue in the bin.

Taehyun sighed in frustration. He tossed the tissue at Bobby who laughed and tossed it in the bin. He zipped his jacket and got to his feet. 

“It’s better to be in a place where no one can just wander in” Taehyun said as he passed the younger man.

“Like where?” Bobby asked, trying to keep a straight face. 

“Think about that for next time” Taehyun answered after a short moment and he disappeared out the door.  
Bobby smirked at the floor. 

“Sure… next time” He mumbled happily to himself.


End file.
